My Father's Footsteps
by MiScHiEvOuS BuTtErFlY
Summary: An inside look on how Sesshomaru might act if he was to fall in love with a human. Please review.


I don't own Inuyasha. Special thanks to Kags21!

First time I saw her I was patrolling my lands, she reminded me so much of that half breeds mother, looking innocent. She entices me with her smile, the same way that wench did to father. Father. That idiot, falling for a mere human. I have wondered time and time again, why I am so drawn to her. I have even wondered if she knows that I am watching her. The way she shows her pale skin in the moon light when she bathes in the hot springs.

I dreamt about her last night, she was laying in a field, naked, her small human body. She called me by my name, how she knew it, I know not. But I feel the need to get to know her better, have a closer look at her, so I send Jaken on some meaningless task and I wait for the night when I know she will be alone. As I set and wait for her to be alone, my eyes started to become heavy.

"Sesshomaru. Come to me Sesshomaru." A soft females voice says like is was carried by the wind. "You know you want me." The voice says. "You know that you can have me." The voice says as is gets closer. "Come for me, Sesshomaru. I will be waiting." She says as the wind carried her voice off.

I open my eyes, and I notice that she is gone. I growl, damn her and her games she will pay tonight. I look up to see the moon is now out, I smile. Now I will show this vixen what it means to play with a demon lord. I walked slowly, catching my prey's scent on the wind, I run quickly. I have found her, she is gazing up at the stars.

"Would you care to watch the stars with me?" She asks me, I nod my head and sit down beside her inhaling her scent. Her eyes are a deep blue, her long dark hair lays against her creamy pale skin. My fingers began to move through her hair, she gasps, her scent increases but not out of fear but arousal. Damn her, she is suppose to fear me.

She gasps as a shooting star flies through the mid-night sky. She turns to look at me and I flash her my fangs, she blushes and quickly turns away. I think about what it would be like to kiss her, how it would feel when my tongue would rub against hers. I can smell my own arousal now, as well as hear my beast scream at me for not taking her here and now.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She turn to me and smiled, "My name is." She was cut off by the sound of some one calling for a missing child. She stands up, "Forgive me, but I must be going." She said as she walked off. Damn that voice who called for her, but with a smile like that who needs a name.

Now I watch her every chance I get, she plays with the village children. Then I hear one of the older human women ask her to go to a near by village for medicinal herbs, How delightful she say yes, now I will have my chance, alone with my prey, without any interruptions. I jump from tree to tree instead of riding my cloud. She stops to pick berries. She goes on her way to this village. She stops to talk to a human male. I growl. She is mine, no one else's.

Whats this? That human male is touching her! He kissed her hand, and she blushed! My, how my beast is screaming for me to rip the males heart out and eat it. She starts to walk away from the male. Good. No wait, whats this? The bastard is following her to the village! I quickly jump down and grabbed the male before he catches up her. I bring up into a tree and quickly snap his neck. I look back at her just in time to see her shrug her shoulders and walk on.

I dropped the male down into a nearby bush, and continue to follow her. She finally stops at a nearby lake, now is my chance. "Hello" I say as I kneel down next to her. "It's you." She says to me. I sit down beside her, pulling her close to me, again, I get that scent of arousal, not fear. I sigh, is there nothing I can do to scare this woman? I listen as she talks. She has been wondering where I have disappeared to since our first meeting.

"Here and there" I tell her. Then she asks me if I have seen a male, that human male. "He is my cousin." She says. "No." I quickly tell her, due to the fact that I just killed him. "Would you like to walk with me?" She asks. "Of course." I tell her as I help her up. We arrive at the village, and the villagers start to yell and bow at me. "Lord Sesshomaru, it is truly an honor." A elder man says as he bows. She stops walking and quickly turns to look at me, and bows too. I bent down to her, "Do not bow to me, I came to you." I tell her as I stand her back up. Her eyes catch mine, and I smell the scent of fear coming from her. She bows again.

Finally the smell of fear from her, but it is only because she knows I am a Lord. I go with her as she gathers her herbs. "Will I see you again?" She asks me. "Yes." I tell her, for I am not done playing our game. The more I am around her, the more I get this feeling I have never had before in my life. What is it? I must know so I leave her after getting her back to the village safely, and I go and search over my fathers old books. I growl when I read what this feeling is.

Love. This new feeling is love. I'm in love with a mere human. Oh, how the tables have turned. Is it in my destiny to follow in my father's footsteps? To take a human as a mate? I threw my father's book across the room. I laughed. I laughed so hard it hurt. When I am with her, I feel love, I believe in love. I fell in love with a human. I laugh again. I began to think ungodly thoughts and screams, her screams, are echoing in my head. I chuckle to myself as the horrid thoughts keep coming. I smirk to myself.

I went back to check on my love, how funny that is. I found her crying, she tells me that her cousin was found dead not to long after we returned. I smiled, how I wish that I had not of killed him so quickly. I should have bought him back to my palace and tortured him, but there is nothing I can do about it now. I pull her to me and hug her. Telling her that it will be okay, that I believe that he probably didn't suffer. She lays her head on my shoulder.

I rub my hands up and down her back. She looked up at me with tears running down her flushed cheeks. I wipe her tears away with my thumbs and lean into her to place a gentle kiss on her lips. To my surprise, she opens her mouth. I dip my tongue into her mouth and search for hers. She runs her tongue under mine, letting me know that I am her lord. She pulls her lips away from mime. "Relieve the pain." She tells me. "Are you sure?" I whispered. She nods her head, and I quickly capture her lips again.

I stood up and held my hand out for hers, she took my hand and I led her away from the village into the forest. I kiss her more as I take off my clothes, she looks at me, as if she's never seen a naked male. I smile at her, I slowly remove her kimono. I sniff her neck, she is indeed a virgin, that is what that wonderful scent was, that I had been smelling, and here she was, mine for the taking, she would scream for me this night.

"It will hurt." I say to her as I place butterfly kisses on her neck. "But it will pass." She tells me. I capture her lips once again. I place my hand around her neck and gently lay her down on the lush green grass. I look in to her beautiful crystal blue eyes and slowly enter her and she gasps. I stop and wait, she nods her head slightly, and I continue. I locked my lips with hers as I began to set a slow and steady pace. She moans in my mouth. She rocks her hips up to mine and I moan in hers. I pull my lips away from hers and she wraps her arms around my neck. I began to move faster within her and she tightens her legs around mine. My hair falls down to her face as I bend down to nibble on her neck. She moans.

It has been a while since I have taken a virgin, it feels good, her moans become louder, her hands move to my back. She asks me to go deeper, to make her pain go away. I surged forward, who better than to comfort her, than her cousins killer. I pull her body to mine rocking our bodies together as I feel my own coming release. She screams my name as she has her first release, I soon follow after her. I lay down on the grass pulling her body to mine. I listen as she tells me how much she cares for me.

I hand her clothes to her and tell her that the villagers are looking for her. She puts her clothing back on and I pull her into one last kiss before she has to leave. I watch her walk away and then I dress. I walked back to my palace and I lay down on my bed. The thoughts are back again. I am torn between my love for her and the hate I have for my father's wench. I chuckle to myself and then closed my eyes.

The next morning I bathe in my private springs, letting the healing waters replenish me, after I am cleansed, I dress in my warrior clothes. I sit down in my great dinning hall as my servants bring in my meal, my mind drifts back to her, I wonder what she would do if I was to bring her here. After eating, I look at the morning reports, war seems to be on the horizon. It is time for me to leave, I need to see her again. I summon my cloud and head towards her village, I find her playing with the children.

I walk over to her and the children run away. "Follow me." I told her. She nodded her head and followed me deep into the forest. The ungodly thoughts are back. We stop at a river bank. "Does it hurt?" I asked her. She blushes, "A little" she says. I walk behind her and pull her back to my chest. I take my hand and gently place it on her neck. I bend down to her ear and whisper, "It will be over soon." I tell her just before I tightened my grip around her neck. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asks me just before my claws pierce her delicate flesh. "Because I love you." I whispered into her ear. I felt her body go limp and I gently laid her on the ground next to the river. I kiss her lips and walk away. I refuse to walk in my father's footsteps.

I might leave this as is, which means there might not be a sequel. I accept flames, so please review!!


End file.
